Mistakes
by xxravenwingxx
Summary: [One-Shot; AC] Cagalli tries to do something special for Athrun. But things don't turn out as planned...


**Disclaimer**: Gundam Seed DOES NOT belong to me. If it did, I'd be rich and Athrun and Cagalli would be married and have kids in the series. But they dont, and i'm broke, so therefore its not mine.

_

* * *

_

_There are many lessons to be learned in life. We learn to read, we learn to write. We learn math and history and science. But the one thing that no one thinks to teach us is how to love. How to show people that we care for them, and how to pick up the broken pieces of our hearts. How to move on with our lives when we've been hurt, and how to manage not to screw up our lives. So we bumbled onwards, hurting others and ourselves as we go, running into roadblocks and disappointments and hard times. But in the end, hopefully it will be all worth it._

"_AUGH!_" Cagalli screamed, her voice echoing through the empty house as she flung an empty bowl at the wall, ignoring the crack of the wooden tableware bouncing off the plaster and landing with a clunk on the marble floor. What the hell was she thinking? She didn't know how to cook! She could cook some things, as she always insisted, but those things usually were in the 'quick, easy, and microwave-able' category, not in the 'five-course, perfect, full meal' one! How did she always get herself into these messes?

Cagalli made a mental note never to make a deal with Lacus ever again. The girl seemed nice and innocent, but that songstress could drive a hard bargain! Which was why Cagalli was at home, attempting to make a surprise dinner for Athrun while her friend finally was going to admit to Kira that she loved him. The blonde would have felt some sense of satisfaction in achieving one of her life's goals, which was getting her brother the perfect girl, but she had a few more pressing matters to attend to. Like how the hell she was going to save herself.

"Damn damn damn damn," the princess muttered frantically to herself, peaking into the oven and covering her nose as smoke streamed out. The recipe had said 90 minutes, hadn't it? Shoving on protective mitts and yanking out the burned chicken, she dumped it next to the sink, taking another glance at the recipe and groaning. Whoever had written the time had horrible handwriting. It had supposed to be 40 minutes!

With a growl, Cagalli dumped the ruined chicken roughly in the garbage. Why did nothing ever turn out as planned? The fruit was a few days too old, and had become mushy. There was no salad dressing. The bread hadn't risen right. The only thing that had turned out okay was the dessert, the reason for that being the fact that the ice cream hadn't been made by her.

With a sigh, Cagalli dug through the freezer, pulling out the ice cream. Maybe they could just have ice cream outside, an ice cream picnic of sorts. Athrun wouldn't mind, she hoped. And that would hopefully satisfy Lacus too.

The princess glanced at the clock, noting the fact that she only had about 5 minutes until Athrun came home, swearing again as she rushed to and fro, searching for a blanket to lay out in the grass in the backyard, with no success. It just was NOT her day. With a groan, she resigned herself to the fact that they'd just have to sit on the grass. Maybe up on the hill or something. She poked her head outside, taking in a deep breath, her lungs filling with the balmy air. It seemed quite humid. Too humid. With a frown she stepped outside, glancing at the sky and swearing as a plump raindrop landed on the bridge of her nose, and another splattered across her forehead. "Damn it," she muttered as the clouds seemed to burst open, a sudden downpour soaking her instantly, a consequence of living in the tropics. Her evening was ruined.

With a sigh, the princess, dragging her feet, made her way to the lone tree that stood on the top of the hill, sitting beneath it to escape from the rain. The water pounded the ripe green leaves, the branches shuddering beneath this added weight, spraying Cagalli with fine mist every time the breeze shifted. Why did everything she do have to end up a failure? Like the small gala she had planned for the ambassador from the Atlantic Federation. That'd been crashed when Yuna had ended up getting very, very drunk and had thrown up on the ambassador's wife, ruining her dress. Or when she had invited all of her friends from the war to stay with her for a weekend. They all—or at least everyone who was a Natural—had come down with a horrible bout of the flu.

The rain was just another cause for another failure. But this was a failure that, to her, was worse than any of the others. It was a failure to make Athrun happy, something that was hundreds of times worse than angering the stupid ambassador.

"And what is the princess of Orb doing out here in the rain?" a calm voice asked, causing Cagalli to lurch in surprise, her head twisting to stare at the newcomer.

"Athrun!"

"I smelled smoke in the kitchen, but you weren't there, so I came looking for you. What are you doing out here in the rain? You'll catch a cold!" Athrun scolded gently, a small smile lessening the harshness of his words as he held out a hand to Cagalli.

She ignored it, staring at the ground. "I was going to give you a surprise."

The blue-haired man paused, glancing at her. "You were?"

The blonde sighed. "I was going to make you dinner, and then we could just talk and have fun…but it was all ruined, as always."

For a moment, the only sound was the trickle of the rain as it continued to fall on the canopy above them. Finally, Athrun settled down next to Cagalli with a grace she envied. "Cagalli," he whispered, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling the blushing princess closer. "You know that I love you no matter what you do. I love you, I love your triumphs, and I even love your failures. I'm touched that you thought of me."

Cagalli blinked up at him, hopeful. "Really?"

Athrun smiled. "Really," he responded, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Really."

_In the course of life, we learn on our own to deal with our lives, and loves. We learn that our successes and mistakes make life more interesting, for if we were all perfect, life wouldn't be worth living. We learn that we are beautiful and wonderful just as we are, and, if we're lucky, we might just manage to find someone who loves all of us, mistakes and all._

* * *

Just a bit of fluff that I wrote. Unlike my last Asucaga thing that I wrote (ah, the angst). So i hope you enjoyed!

xxravenwingxx


End file.
